Believe
by CsillaDream
Summary: There's always one person who can read you like an open book - that person happens to be Axel while the book is Roxas / What happens when romantic feelings get mixed in?


**Csilla: This is my first time writing for this pairing so I'm a little unsure of how they might actually act (guess I should read more then~) in this sort of situation...**

**Pairing: Roxas & Axel**

( - - - - )

Staring out as the rain pelted against the stone roads, Roxas let out a heavy sigh of dissatisfaction - he had received a rejection letter from the college of his dreams earlier and if that weren't enough to put a damper on his day, the weather had decided to reflect his true feelings behind the fake smile he had given his family after reading it.

Blonde locks were pressed against the glass of his bedroom window as the young teen sulked upon the sill; he was beginning to think that maybe he would never be able to fulfill the promise he made to himself when Axel, his best friend had declared that he would take the exam for Honō University - a college focusing primarily on engineering.

His normally bright azure eyes were now dull and unfocused but were suddenly drawn on his phone when it began vibrating loudly. Without checking the caller ID, Roxas pressed the green call button before muttering into the receiver: "...hello..."

"Hey, did you get you get acceptance letter yet?" _Axel_.

His shoulders sagged as his body visibly relaxed on the window sill; only his best friend could call at a time like this: "Not exactly... I got a rejection letter instead,"

The other end went silent for what felt like forever before, "I'm sorry to hear that... I was sure you'd get in as well,"

Roxas's mind looked back on the day when Axel got his acceptance letter in the mail - it made the blonde eager for his to arrive but when a week passed, he began to feel antsy...

"Well I still have Hikari to fall back on..." He said, adding mentally: '_I just won't have the courage to confess to you now..._'

"T-true b-but..."

Inhaling through his nose the love-struck teen sighed, "Forget about it, I'll live... Hikari's nice, at least... has a fairly decent bio-engineering program,"

'..._one that can't compare with Honō in slightest, of course..._'

The other end remained quiet before he heard: "Hey Roxas," a short pause then: "you can't honestly think I believe you're _alright_ with not being accepted into Honō..."

Roxas could feel his chest tightening as the other continued: "We've been by each other's side since we were kids... I know you better than I let on most of the time,"

"What do you mean?" His voice came out barely above a whisper as his heart hammered in his chest while his mind wondered if his ears were messing with him.

"I mean, that I know you're beyond upset about the rejection... I am too... Hell, you deserve to go there more than-"

"NO! I-I mean... someone like me doesn't-"

"Someone like you being what, exactly?" This time it was Axel's turn to cut the other off making the blonde frown as he mumbled, "...someone who only wants to keep things from changing..."

It wasn't a complete lie - Roxas did want to stay by Axel's side but not as his friend...

"Not all change is bad... Some can be good,"

The two went silent for quite some time before one line broke through it: "Meet me at the school in thirty minutes,"

Before the blonde could try and get out of it, another comment was added, "I'll wait all night if I have to and... I have a feeling, I forget my umbrella,"

The line went dead; Roxas let his phone fall back onto his bed as his eyes stared at the rain once more before he bolted up from his position on the window sill. Before gravity could fight with him for being in the same position for quite some time, he was sliding down the stairs aiming to run out but was stopped...

"Roxas! Where do you think you're going? Dinner gonna be ready soon," Of course his brother would catch him and be 'good-hearted' enough to speak loud enough so their parents could hear.

Bright azure eyes narrowed as their parents arrived to see their twin sons - Roxas appearing to head towards the door while Sora stood with his head cocked to the side. The blonde teen turned slightly to face their parents, putting on a fake smile: "Axel says he needs my help with homework... so I was hoping to run over before dinner, you see..."

His mother sighed, "I'm sorry but it'll have to wait until after dinner. Now help your brother and dad set the table, sweetie"

The moment his mom turned her back, Roxas pouted in defeat before trudging behind her to do as he was told. He did his best to quickly get through dinner before excusing himself and running out with an umbrella in one of his hands. The blonde clicked the umbrella opened before continuing his sprint towards the high school - thoughts of Axel, soaked in the rain, kept him moving even when his legs wanted to call it quits.

"I hope he wasn't serious about the umbrella bit," He breathed out as he made the final turn onto the street entrance of his school before peering around for any trace of his best friend.

Sure enough standing underneath the bus shelter was a familiar spiky mob of red hair; jitters fluttered inside Roxas's chest as he walked closer to the other before finally grounding out in fake irritation: "Hey genius, did you really forget an umbrella? Even though its raining..."

Vivid emerald eyes looked over at him before a smile played through them as he replied: "Yup, nice to know you actually made me wait..."

"S-sorry... Stupid Sora caught me trying to sneak out..." The blonde glanced to the side in embarrassment before chancing a gaze back onto Axel.

A playful nod from his companion was enough to draw the azure eyes back completely - of course, Axel had always had the power to do that to him.

"So why did you drag me out in the rain?" Roxas asked as he stepped under the shelter with his friend before closing his umbrella.

The redhead teen was quiet, only staring out at their surrounding before muttering absent-mindedly: "I don't think I'll go to Honō..."

"Huh? Why not?" He couldn't believe his ears; Axel had been going crazy waiting for an acceptance letter to arrive so he couldn't understand the sudden change in behavior.

Sighing and not taking his eyes off the watery scenery around them, his friend replied: "Not worth it... I mean, I'll be starting over without any friends there to hang out with so-"

"You'll make friends," earning a curious emerald gaze that made him nervous, "I-I mean... you're a likable guy once you get past your kinda scary outer shell,"

"Gee thanks," Emerald eyes threw a look of disbelief before going back to the washed-out scenery.

Roxas couldn't stop his mouth from continuing on, even though his mind begged it to stop: "I mean it... You'll make plenty of new friends..." but ended up added the worst part, '_and forget about me_'

"Hey Roxas, are you forgetting again that I've known you since we were kids," the other visibly froze, "that means that I can read you like an open book!" Axel's voice rose as he turned to face the other - it was obvious that the red-head was getting irritated with his best friend.

The blonde remained quiet as his friend added, calming his voice: "If you honestly think I'll forget about you, of all people... You're stupid-er than you look,"

"...stupid-er isn't a word," A smile broke out on Axel's face as he muttered, "Well in this case - it fits," earning a curious but worried look from bright azure orbs, "since its not a word then there's no chance I'll forget about you,"

"...really...?"

"Yes," ruffling up the blonde locks, "now got it memorized?" One line made both teens break out into a fit of laughter and for that one moment, Roxas forgot why he had been so upset earlier.

"Let's go to Hikari together," Again with one line, Axel was able to change the atmosphere of the conversation; the blonde's heart drummed behind his rib cage loudly making his mind wonder if the other could hear while his mouth spoke his thoughts: "W-what a-about Honō?"

Still keeping his hand on top of the other's head, the red-haired teen whispered: "It won't be the same without you,"

'_Please don't say that... you'll make me misunderstand..._'

"I'm sure you'll be fi-" His words were cut short when his body was lifted off the ground, followed shortly by an outburst: "What the hell, Roxas? I want to go to college with you! There's no point going to Honō _if_ you're **not**!"

Axel's voice lowered as he slowly released his friend: "Look since you won't say it then I will... I know how you feel about me... how you _really_ feel about me,"

Before Roxas could move an inch, he was enveloped in a tight embrace and then before he could even attempt to pull away, a whisper stopped him: "I feel the same..."

As if the weather was mirroring the short blonde's feelings, the rain slowly lightened as the duo stood there breathing in the other's air.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Like I said, first time writing for this fandom/couple EVER! So I hope it was good~ :3**

**My boyfriend got me into KH again &I ABSOLUTELY LOVE ROXAS NOW! XD**

**This fanfic was based/inspired by the song "Because You Live" by ****Jesse McCartney because while I was trying to memorize Roxas's wiki page I saw that his English voice actor was** Jesse McCartney so TAADAA~! Most well-known song by him (or so I believe)


End file.
